Notes plus poems equal Forbidden love
by pathetic-me
Summary: When Harry recieves a strange poem, he investigates! Slash! I own nothing! don't sue!
1. poem 1

Harry sat at breakfast nibbling his toast unconsciously

Harry sat at breakfast nibbling his toast unconsciously. He had a Transfiguration test this morning.

Hermione nudged Harry.

"What?" Harry asked

"Are you prepared for the test this morning? Harry, that's the fourth time I've asked you!"

"Oh, sorry! … What were you asking?" Harry replied

Hermione threw him an exasperated look before collecting her things and exiting the great hall. Harry went back to his toast.

- - - - -

About ten minutes after Hermione had left, the post came. Harry wasn't expecting any mail and therefore was slightly shocked to find a small barn owl land in front of him and hold out its leg.

Harry tentatively untied the note and opened it

_I feel all alone inside my self made bubble_

_People try to get in but I push them away_

_I'm always told to trust people_

That's easy for them to say

_This Bubble I have created around me_

_Keeps people away like massive seas._

_I try to conceal it,_

_This killer disease._

_And then suddenly, someone sees it_

_And my bubble turns to crust._

_All because of those eyes,_

_That show kindness and trust._

_I know I don't deserve it. _

_Thank you._

Harry read this note twice more. It was a poem. Who would send Harry a poem?

Trust people? Who does he know that's untrusting? And a killer disease? He didn't know anyone that was sick. What was this person thanking him for?

Harry looked around the Great Hall, searching for the writer. He noticed nothing wrong until is eyes fell upon the Slytherin table. Malfoy was missing. His first reaction was that he was up to something, but then remembered that he had a Mystery to solve!

For the rest of the day (Apart from his test of course) he asked about all of his friends. He thought the best idea would be to focus on the _killer disease_ clue!

Yes, it seems my chapters are destined to be short but I will try to keep you guessing. For example, Who was the poem from, Will Harry find out who it is and did he pass his Transfiguration test?

**Huge thanks to YaoiFanGirl101 for your reviews. They made me smile so this story is for you!**


	2. poem 2

Harry had spent the last couple of days searching for his mystery poet

Harry had spent the last couple of days searching for his mystery poet. The only house he hadn't looked into was the Slytherin house. He was starting to suspect everyone.

- - - - -

As he sat down for breakfast the next day, he noted that a first year Ravenclaw looked a little sad. Perhaps it was her?

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and was buttering it when the mail came. Harry had been half-expecting another note from his mystery poet and was happy when a familiar barn owl landed gracefully and held out its leg. This meant more clues!

_In__ the silence of the night,_

_I stalk unsuspecting prey._

_My victims have no faces,_

_And they have no names._

_I pounce upon them quickly._

_They've no time to react._

_And as always, I whisper to them,_

"_You should have stuck to the light"_

_I've done my deadly deed,_

_And slowly go back home._

_Back to normality,_

_Until the night returns again._

_I know you're looking for me._

_A word of warning; you might not like what you find_

Well this was creepy. It sounded as if the mystery poet was a stalker or something! Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to continue searching for this person.

Harry had more clues about this person than he could poke a stick at! At the moment it sounded like this person was a deranged cancer patient or something. Hell, he didn't even know where these letters are coming from! For all he knew, Voldemort himself was writing these poems!

"S'at?" Ron asked though the bacon in his mouth

"Oh, nothing" Harry replied, still deep in thought.

Maybe the mystery poet wanted Harry to continue searching despite the warning. They never told him to stop. Harry, being the curious person he was, decided that he would continue to search for him. And he had just the plan!

**Ok, this chapter was even shorter but, I hope you liked it.**** I would also like to apologise for a spelling mistake in the summary. Thanks to Cailleac for pointing that out**

**Now, I'm going to ask for some reader interaction****.**

**What happens next?**

**Harry discovers the mystery poet**

**The mystery poet lures Harry to them**

**This is the option were you come up with your own idea as to what you'd like.**

**In three days I will continue writing. Get your votes in!**


	3. notes

Harry sat on his bed and went over his plan once more.

Get the bird

_Tie on the note_

_Wait or a reply_

Easy! How could that be hard? He picked up the note and placed it in his pocket. Whenever he was owled next, he would have the note ready with him. This was a foolproof plan!

xoxoxoxoxo

By the end of the day Harry's enthusiasm for the plan had diminished. He had received no owl today and was surprisingly disappointed about it. He was thinking about this mysterious writer and how he could find out who it was. Something inside Harry just wanted to help them and it made him feel somewhat uneasy so he shrugged it aside as the Gryffindor in him.

Harry decided to try and relax in his bedroom as it was getting increasingly harder to think with all this yelling.

He was thinking so hard, it seemed, that he had zoned out and didn't realize that the yelling he could hear was that of his friends, trying to get his attention.

xoxoxoxoxo

As Harry entered his room, he didn't notice that there was a note on his pillow or that there was a snake sitting on his bed, that is, until he almost sat on it.

"Watch out would you!" the snake yelled angrily!

"I'm so sorry!" Harry replied after he had calmed from the fright he had received from the snake's visit.

"There issss a note there for you from my masssster." The snake hissed before slinking off the bed.

"Wait!" Harry called as he opened the note and recognized the writing. "Who is your master?"

"_I cannot sssssay."_

"I must know! I need to know so I can help them. Please tell me who it is."

"_I musssst not sssssay. I musssst leave you now Harry Potter."_

"Wait!" Harry pulled out the note from his pocket. "Please give your master this." He said and held out the letter. The snake took it grudgingly and left muttering things about not being an owl and holding his snake dignity.

Harry watched the snake crawl out and wondered how it remained unseen by people until he remembered the note.

I know you. I know you better than anyone around you could even claim. You seemed so happy to others but I saw the struggle inside you.

Later I saw the struggle change into acceptance. You continued to feign happiness to those so self-concerned that they didn't even notice the cuts. I did.

_You fought this battle on your own. I didn't even have the guts to help you. Acceptance turned into determination and the cuts faded into scars._

_You were strong. I am not nearly as strong as you are._

_I may fail._

_I may die._

_Find me?_

This was huge! Harry couldn't believe that someone had been watching him all this time. He had struggled with depression earlier in the year. It almost killed him … A killer disease! This person has depression! He read the letter once more. He had to find this person quickly before something bad happened!

xoxoxoxoxo

Down in the dungeons, another letter was being read. The one Harry had written for the mysterious person

Please, tell me who you are! I need to know so I can help you.

_Please let me help you_

_Harry._

**I am so sorry that I neglected this story for so long! Shame on me! I'm going to try and finish it ASAP for you guys. I'm on summer break now so if I don't update and you're hanging for a new chapter just email me and yell at me to keep going and I will!**

**Yeah, another short chapter! I tried to make this one longer too! I'm sorry. I will try to update shortly.**

**3 Pathetic~me**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had to find out who the mysterious person was! He got himself a piece of parchment and scribbled down the clues.

Knows me well

_Has depression_

_Not strong – emotionally?_

_Mustn't have friends that know they are depressed_

_Seems to enjoy mind games somewhat_

_I must have some kind of connection with them_

_Owns a snake_

Wait! Who else would own a snake but a Slytherin?! That made things easier. Well, easier but weirder. So he named all the Slytherins that could possibly fit the bill

Malfoy

_Zabini_

Parkinson

_Knot_

Knot? No, there was no connection. Parkinson? No, he had a feeling this was a guy, besides, she spent too much time gawking at Malfoy to notice anything else. Zabini? Well, he happened to be dating none other than our very own Seamus Finnigan and Seamus would have noticed if there were something wrong with him. This left Malfoy. It couldn't be him because … it just couldn't! Could it? Harry looked at the notes again, and a third and fourth time. There was only one inconsistency with his theory.

It _was _Malfoy!

It was Malfoy who sent him all those letters and Malfoy who noticed and cared when he had depression. It was Malfoy who needed him now.

Harry had to find him.

He pulled out the marauders' map and searched frantically for Malfoy. He wasn't in the Slytherin common room or anywhere in the dungeons for that matter. Harry searched the first floor…nothing, then the second…nothing. He continued the search until he spotted Draco (wtf! Malfoy!) in the fifth floor bathroom. Harry dropped the map and ran.

xoxoxoxoxo

Draco was in fact in the fifth floor bathroom. He paced back and forth, weighing up his options. He could do it, get it over and done with and not have to feel this anymore or he could walk away, get rid of the blade and keep fighting but he was tired, too tired to keep fighting. He had put up with it for too long, this drowning feeling.

Draco had made his decision and was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Harry Potter come into the room.

As Draco slowly brought the blade to his skin, he heard a voice.

"Don't do it."

Harry fell to his knees beside Draco who was in the foetal position with his pale, scarred arm out and waiting to be sliced open yet again.

"Listen to me! You don't have to do this!" Harry pleaded. That was when Draco finally looked at him.

"I know" He replied, a single tear falling down his porcelain cheek "But I want to."

Harry couldn't bear to see Draco in so much pain. It brought back horrible memories of the same feeling. He just wanted Draco to move the blade away from his arm.

"Look." Harry pulled up his sleeve and placed his own, scarred arm next to Draco's. "We're the same. I was there too and I got out of it. Please, let me help you."

"I can't get out of this! I tried! It's just easier this way!"

"Easier?" Harry shouted. "Is it easier do die knowing that I won't be able to live with myself?! Easier Leaving behind those who love you?"

"Like who? My parents? My followers-"

"LIKE ME!"

Draco finally started to cry as he dropped the blade to the floor. Harry pulled him into a hug, whispering sweet nothings into Draco's ear as he cried into Harry's shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxo

Harry ignored the stares as he carried Draco through the halls, too exhausted from crying to walk himself. He would take Draco to his dorm. It was a term break and luckily, whilst most people had stayed, no one else from his dorm room had.

He knew it wouldn't sit well with the teachers and most of the students, but he would help Draco get better. He would nurture and support Draco from now on, ignoring whatever childish, feuding past they held, because Harry knew one thing for certain; he had fallen for this mysterious person his mysterious Draco, and he wouldn't let him feel like he had nothing to live for, because Draco did have something to live for.

Him.

**Ok, that's it I'm afraid. It's been about five months since I last really worked on this story and I promised you I'd finish it but I couldn't really get back into it. I am working on another story right now that's rather different but if that didn't really scratch your Drarry itch, you might like. It's called Keeping Score. Check it out.**


End file.
